


A day in the life of Stefano Dimera.

by YugiohFan316



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohFan316/pseuds/YugiohFan316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own any of the names, or the soap opera, @ copy-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life of Stefano Dimera.

On a Clear Sunny Day In a Town Called Salem, Everyone was doing their morning routines, On that Day at The Dimera Mansion, everyone was doing their morning routines, At the living room of the mansion, Stefano Dimera in his best suit and tie, was standing in the doorway of the open french doors that lead out to the garden at the back of the mansion, He was hearing the birds singing, and feeling the cool breeze, until he heard the sound of feet walking down the stairs, He turned around, He saw, his darling wife Lisa's and His's 5'6'', long brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing underwear, shorts, shirt, 5-year-old daughter Julia Dimera standing in the doorway that connected the foyer and the living room.

"Hi Daddy", Julia said with a loving smile on her face. 

"Hi Julia, why not give daddy a hug?", Stefano asked. 

"Ok, Daddy", Julia answered as she started running toward her dad. 

They started hugging each-other.


End file.
